Wheeler
Wheeler is the second Planeteer to be summoned in the first episode, A Hero For Earth. He is from North America, and he has the power of Fire. Wheeler is from Brooklyn, New York. He had a tough upbringing, growing up with an alcoholic father who, at the very least, often verbally abused him. Wheeler is probably the Planeteer who uses his ring the most - either to hold enemies back, cut through locks, or free people from bonds. His ring can produce flames or a laser-like force. Wheeler is all about action, and does not always think things through before acting. He often goads the eco-villains, taunting them and infuriating them with quick remarks and insults. Though not necessarily lazy, he is often tempted to abandon work in order to have some fun. However, he is very loyal, and can be counted on in a crisis if someone is depending on him. Wheeler is usually the Planeteer who asks the questions or needs things explained to him. This is usually a tool to explain the situation or problem to the audience. Wheeler often wants to have fun, rather than work, and takes pleasure in games and flirting with girls. He appears to have a strong crush on Linka throughout all six series of the show, though not to the extent he won't look at or flirt with other women. Appearance Wheeler has red hair and blue eyes. His blue Planeteer shirt is usually half-tucked and half-untucked. His laces are rarely tied. Wheeler wears blue jeans and a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Family and Relationships Linka: From the moment he sees her, Wheeler makes no secret of his attraction to Linka. He often calls her 'babe', and flirts with her heavily throughout several episodes. Linka, however, usually rejects his advances. Most of the time he accepts this with good humour, but occasionally he will question her further about going out with him, or he will display a hurt look, indicating that his feelings go deeper than simple flirting. Several times, Wheeler and Linka come close to kissing during quiet, intimate moments with one another, such as in the episode Beast of the Temple. However, they are usually interrupted before they can kiss. Occasionally Wheeler will flirt with other female characters, which causes Linka to become openly jealous. Whenever he is rescued from a tight spot, she displays obvious relief and is more open with her affections towards him. Parents: Wheeler had a rough childhood. His father was an alcoholic, and his mother appeared passive in response to the aggression present in the home. Wheeler appears to be close to his mother - he returns to visit his parents in the episode "Talkin' Trash", and he appears on good terms with her. However, he at first refuses to speak to his father, who verbally abuses him and indicates that he believes Wheeler is no good and will amount to nothing. During the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II, we learn that Wheeler often spent nights away from home, on the streets or in the park, even at a young age. This is because going home often resulted in conflict with his father, who sent him out to purchase alcohol. The episode Talkin' Trash was based upon an idea by Joey Deido, who voiced Wheeler throughout all six seasons. The names of Wheeler's parents are never revealed. Trish: Trish was Wheeler's girlfriend before he joined the Planeteers. He sees her again in the episode Talkin' Trash, and discovers she is part of a gang vandalising the neighbourhood. Trish successfully mugs Wheeler at the start of the episode without realising who he is, and steals his ring. He manages to steal it back, before trying to convince her to drop her criminal behaviour and take more pride in the place she lives. Wheeler saves Trish's life after she sabotages Verminous Skumm's helicopter and falls into the river. He pulls her out and they share a kiss. It is unclear whether or not the other Planeteers are aware of Wheeler's relationship with Trish. Significant Episodes A Hero For Earth - Wheeler is summoned as the Fire Planeteer. Beast of the Temple - Wheeler risks his life to save Linka from danger and is abducted by Hoggish Greedly. This is also an episode where Linka displays a lot of affection towards him. Talkin' Trash - Wheeler receives a letter from home, telling him that his father is ill. He returns to Brooklyn to make peace with him. He also meets up with his ex-girlfriend, Trish, and they share a kiss. Favorite sports Wheeler loves to surf and wind surf. He appears to have taken up the sport after coming to hope island. Gi has apparently been teaching wheeler. Evidence of this can be found In "the population bomb", Gi Warns Wheeler to head in, since there is a big storm coming. Wheeler, seemingly having no idea how rough the seas can get in big storms, keeps surfing, despite Gi pleas. This nearly costs him his life! In "The Predator" wheeler mentions that Gi ward him about the sea wasps sting. Wheeler also seams to know a thing or two about volleyball. He can be seen playing volleyball with his fellow Planeteers though out the series. Its the one sport he constantly plays. In later seasons, Wheeler is suddenly into basket ball. This is interesting , as he never plays Basketball in the earlier seasons. Quotes Gallery Heroforearth28.jpg Heroforearth30.jpg Heroforearth40.jpg wheeler01.jpg wheeler02.jpg wheeler03.jpg wheeler04.jpg wheeler05.jpg wheeler06.jpg wheeler07.jpg wheeler08.jpg wheeler09.jpg wheeler10.jpg wheelerdontdrinkthewater04.jpg Wheelerdontdrinkthewater03.jpg wheelerdontdrinkthewater01.jpg wheelerdontdrinkthewater02.jpg Missiontosaveearthone043.jpg Missiontosaveearthone060.jpg wheeler11.jpg wheeler12.jpg wheeler15.jpg wheeler13.jpg wheeler14.jpg Missinglinka08.jpg Missinglinka28.jpg Missinglinka45.jpg Missinglinka56.jpg Missinglinka63.jpg Missinglinka72.jpg Missinglinka75.jpg Missinglinka119.jpg Image134.jpg Blue car.jpg Category:Favorite sports